Life's nothing but a big laugh
by Aj118
Summary: Starting from his birth, to teen years, to adult years.We see how the Joker goes from the highlight of people's life to their final light.You'll see how his relationship with his friends/ family change from love to hate. How he chooses to deal with hurt, pain, comfort, love, and abuse will change his life. The story of how Jack turned Joker.*Please review* My first Joker story. OC
1. Chapter 1

**Joker's POV**

Have you ever felt insane and sane at the same time? Like you feel fine but to everyone else something is seriously wrong with you. I mean why be so serious anyway? Do you know how it feels when someone says that they understand how you feel, when they haven't gone through the same thing as you? They haven't lived your life they haven't felt YOUR PAIN! Well that's how I've felt my entire life...People never truely know how you feel. Throw on a fake smile and they think every thing is fine. But when that fake smile falls from your face...and when people start to see the distance and the confusion and...and the anger it'll be too late. The sane part of your mind is now offically gone and there's no going back because all those fake smiles were eating you up on the inside...to the point when you..finally..break. My whole life I've felt this way I've been called a freak, a MONSTER!...a-a clown. It's been that way for 28 long years! Starting the day I was born.

 _ **28 years ago**_

Bood curtiling screams filled the thundering evening air. Rain began to pour as the shear screams continued.

"Ok Mrs. Napier just push a little more for me" cooed the nurse that was standing to the side of the young mother. Glanceing at the heart monator momentarily seeing the jumps in the womans heart rate.

"But it's too early for him to come out!" screamed the mother She was only six months pregnant. "He's not due for three more months!" Her hands gripped the sides of the hospital bed as her contractions came closer and closer together.

"I know honey but you just have to push for us ok everything will be fine just breath for me ok deep breaths." The nurse was trying to calm the young mother. The nurse knew it was best for mother and child for the baby to come out as soon as possible, and in order for that to happen the mother had to stay calm.

Jacalin Napier was only twenty years old she never went to college because she ran away with her boyfriend, Jason Napier,right after high school. Her parents tried to stop her,but he promised her a better future where they would be happy,laugh, and be carefree. He put that perfect image in her head that he would do everything for her...She thought he would take care of her and she thought that sounded wonderful and exciteing so, against her parents wishes,she chose him. They ran away together and got married she thought her fairytale had just begun. But when reality soon set in she saw that she made the wrong decision.

They struggled for two long years. Jason stuggled to keep a job, they lived in the poor part of town in a run down apartment. Paying the bills was a pain and at one point they had to sell their car and some of their belongings to make ends meet. Jason started to get into deep depression and grew distant from his wife. He was never happy anymore he would stay out for hours drinking,doing drugs and sometimes, not to her knowledge, he would cheat on her. Things weren't really going well in their life or with one another. And it only got worse when she found out that she was preagnant.

She was was extremly happy with the news but her husband on the other hand wasn't. Once she told him he lashed out in a fit of anger. He didn't want a child an he honestly didn't want her anymore. He only kept her around so she could cook and clean. He flipped over furniture, broke dishes, threw bottles,swore, and he even hit her for the first time that night. Jacalin was never really scared of Jason, not even when he was drunk. But after that night she was. He was no longer her husband... he was a monster.

"He's almost here Mrs. Napier he's crowning, just one more big push please." the docter yelledd over her ear banging screams. He was stationed at her entrance awaiting the arrival of the next pride and joy to the world.

The nurse now knew the labor was drawing to a close, taking Jacalin's clammy hand in hers she urged her on "Ok honey he's almost here one more big push and you get to see your son."

Jacalin mustered all the strength she could from her body and gave it her all in just one more big push. She let out a long blood cruttling scream as the pain hit her with so much force,her body began to shake, but she refused to stop until the deed was done. She was NOT going to push like this another time if she stopped now.

Moments later she felt a wave of relief as her first and only son slid his way into the world. Once she heard his soft cries she was overwhelmed with joy as her body sank back into the cozy comforts of the hospital bed. Her body visibly relaxed as she started to cry along with her baby.

The doctor gasped in a mix of horror and disbelief once he set his eyes on the baby. In his arms before him was something he'd never seen before. He didn't know what he was seeing. "oh my god...nurse...come here please."

The nurse congulated the young mother for bringing a new gift into the world and finally released her hand. "yes doctor?" Coming too his side she too was in shock when she set eyes on the new baby.

Clearing his throat the doctor quickly shook off his disturbed dameaner to prevent alarming the mother. An inraged mother was the last thing her needed today "nurse cut the cord and put him in the incubator and await further instructions please."

The nurse was skeptical at first but she slowly reached for the baby taking him in her arms. "y-yes doctor." Once she cut the cord she wrapped the baby in a blanket as quickly as she could making sure to lightly cover his face and hurried out the room to clean him not wasteing any time at all.

Taking a deep breath the doctor slowly processed what he needed to say to the mother before he addressed her "Umm..Ok Mrs. Napier right now your baby is being cleaned and dressed. I will send a nurse into clean you up and once she is done I will come back in here so we can dicsuss this whole situation. Is that ok with you?"

Jacalin took a much needed deep breathe and decided to streach her arms "Yes that's fine do what you need to doc." floppping her arms back down the doctor nodded his head and turned to leave the room. "oh doc." She called after him stopping him at the door.

With as much professionism as he could muster he asked "Yes Mrs. Napier?"

With little hope in her voice she asked him the unthinkable "Could you see if my husband came please?" Her gut was telling her that he wasn't there but there was this little sliver of hope left for her husband that said she might be wrong.

Giving her a warm smile the doctor promised the mother that he would check and swiftly left the hospital room like a person trying to escape and look professional at the same time. Jacaline thought his display was strange yet amusing.

True to his word a nurse shortly came in after he left. She was an older woman with short black hair. The nurse cleaned and positioned her in a cozier position all in swift movement then quickly left without so much as a word.

Leaving Jacalin Napier all alone in the confines of a white hospital room once again with a sad worn out night stand to her left bedside and a small television. Less than an hour after giving birth.

The doctor returned shortly after she left. He came back in his lab coat and clean blue scrubs "Well Mrs. Napier we certanly have alot to talk about" He casually walked over to her side and took a seat.

" Is my husband here?" She didn't want to be as blunt with the doctor as she had been but she desperately needed to know if her husband even bothered to show up to see his only child or even his own wife for that matter.

A sad look developed on the man's face,just by looking at the doctors expression Jacalin knew the answer before he had the chance to speak. And honestly she wasn't surprised, she expected such from that man. He wasn't the man that she married. "I'm sorry Mrs. Napier but your husband hasn't come in. And from our knowledge he hasn't called or answered our calls."

A wave of pain hit Jacalin as she turned to face the wall. She knew this was going to happen yet she still felt all the pain from it. " I figured he wouldn't show up..." She whispered barely audible for the doctor to hear. He couldn't even imagine how she felt in this situation.

"So how's my baby?" A happier tone came to her voice as she turned to face him with a smile.

The doctor cleared his throat thinking of how to tell her the news."Well Mrs. Napier that's what I came to talk to you about. There were clearly complications with your pregnacy which caused him to be premature. Did anything happen before you came in that might have induced your labor?"

Dark images of her husband standing over her as she layed on the dingy floor of their apartment clutching her stomach in fear and pain flashed before her eyes. "ummm...yes auctually" Tears threatening to come to her eyes but not allowing them to spill she continued. "I slipped at home and fell hard onto the floor and landed on my stomach... I was really worried when I felt this terrible pain and..after i saw all...the blood." Thinking of those terrifiying moments she couldn't hold back her tears any longer her baby could be gone. He could've been take from her in the most grusome way. And it would've all been her _husband's_ fault.

The doctor's heart begain to ache after hearing her story he felt bad for making the new mother relive that horrible moment. "Well Mrs. Napier i'm happy to tell you that even though your son was premature he is as healthy as any full term baby. His lungs were developed perfectly fine to where he could breathe on his own. He is truely lucky, he surprised myself and the nurses."

Jacalin's tears subsided as she heard the news. She was truely happy to hear that her baby was alright after the trama he and her went through "That is truely wonderful doc! Im glad that my baby is ok...sooo when do I get to see him?" She has been waiting patiently for a while to see her baby and she just couldn't wait any longer to see his adoring face.

"Ummm.. well auctually yes you can" Studdered the doctor "He is completly healthy after all but..."

Jacalin started to sit up from the bed anxiously waiting for the doctor to speak." But what doc? what aren't you telling me? Whats wrong with my baby!" He said that her baby was healthy and breathing fine so she demanded to know what the hold up was with seeing her baby.

Her motherly instincts were unleashed hard on the unsuspecting doctor. "Mrs. Napier i assure you he is fine!" The doctor said trying to calm her down "But...he had problems with his gentic code which I can't really explain in terms you will be able to understand" I can't even understand them myself he thought "you'll have to see for yourself Mrs. Napier."

He stood from his seat and headed towards the door. he poked his head out and called out to the nurse. "Nurse bring him in please." He walked back into the room and stood by Jacalin's side.

The nurse that was earlier by her side when she went into labor came into the room holding her baby. Jacalin was really excited to see him at this point but..thought it was odd that his face was lightly covered with the blanket he was swaddled in.

The nurse carefully placed the new born into his mother's arms and took a step back. "He will surely take your breath away Mrs. Napier." The nurse assured her with a sheepish smile.

Jacalin carefully rocked her baby in her arms. He was a small baby but he wasn't the normal size of a premie. She couldn't wait another second to finally see her baby so she carefully peeled the corner of the blanket away to reveal her baby's face. The nurse and the doctor prepared for her reaction as she lifted the blanket.

Jacalin gasped in astonishmeant. The nurse was right Jacalin was shocked but for a different reason. "He's amazing!" She cheered the nurse and the doctor surely weren't expecting this reaction from her. Her baby was the palest white she had ever seen but strangely enough it suited him quite well. Along with his pastey skin he had soft vibrant green locks that stuck to his head to compliment his unusual skin tone. She was unaware of his eye color because he was piecefully sleeping.

Curiosity getting the best of her she asked the nurse "What color are his eyes?" The nurse stepped up to the mother "well we don't know he hasn't opened his eyes to anyone yet which is quite unusual. Even when he was crying he didn't open them. He is quite the peculier child."

Jacalin chuckled at the nurse's kind words "Well everything about him is quite unusual." She started to rub her baby's soft smooth cheek with her thumb "Come on little guy wake up for mommy please. Mommy wants to see those beautiful eyes."

The baby started to stir from his mother's voice. Slowly he peeked his left eye open but not wide enough for his mommy to see the mysterious color. He quickly shut his eye and smiled at her. Jacalin giggled at his little display "Oh you wanna play with mommy smarty pants? Well lets see how u like being tickled!" She gently reached under his blanket to his little bare feet and gently begain tickling him. He wiggled a bit in his blanket and made a strange gurgling noise in the back of his throat.

"I can't believe it he's laughing." The doctor was completly surprised. 'Normal babies his age aren't even tickish let alone laughing! He was truly an astounding baby.' The doctor thought.

"Come on my little one open those eyes." Jacalin gently cooed to him in her soft voice. Giving into his mothers wishes he slowly opened his eyes revealing sparkling green eyes the same shade as his hair. "Oh you are just precious!" Jacalin told her baby kissing his forehead. "You have your father's eyes."

"So what are you going to name him?" The nurse asked while admiring the love between mother and child.

Jacalin looked over her precious baby. "That's right I haven't named you yet...how about...Jack?" The little bundle in her arms gave his mother a mischevious smile and playfully reached for his mothers finger. "That's it Jack Bartholomew Napier. My little jokester."

And at five pounds and three ounces The Joker begain his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Joker's POV**

My mother was a hard working lady. Once she got out the hospital she had to walk 13 miles to get to our home ,which was nothing but a run down apartment. When she got home it was eight o'clock that night. My father wasn't even home. He would often spend his nights at the bar or with some girl he met at the bar. My mother knew every thing that he was up to even the things she didn't see. Yet she was always smiling...always laughing. Never frowning or crying. She was my hero.

Since my _father_ was basically out of the picture, my mother had to get a job to take care of the both of us. It was hard for her at first because of her lack of a degree but she found a stable job as a bartender at this pretty nice club called Taste.

At night when she worked I would stay with one of her friends she had that worked at a strip club close by the club. Her name was Abby she was nice but not as nice as my mom.

As for my _father_ he finally managed to find a stable job. He was a certified waste manager or bettter known as your typical garbage man. Which made since cause he was a load of garbage himself.

As I got older I noticed that he never did any fatherly things for me. He didn't make bottles, didn't hold me, and he'd be damned if he changed a diaper.

That was fine though because my mother was happy doing every thing by herself. I was all she had to really live for. She had a crappy house, no good husband, ok job, no family, and no degree. But she had me.

 _ **3 years later Jack age: 3**_

 **Joker's POV**

By the time I was three I started to have my own memories. Most of them consisted of my mom and I playing around the apartment. But sadly all the glitters can't be gold. I had memories of my _father_ also.

None of them were good of course. When ever he came home he was always drunk or stoned so memories of him weren't really important.

One memory of him I remember quite well. One day like any other mom and I were playing together on the living room floor, she had just bought me my first toy.

It was a circus themed Jack in the box. She thought it would be funny for me to have one because of my name and that the little clown inside had green hair like me, but at the time I didn't know that anything was inside the box. I wasn't sure how the toy worked so my mom had to show me.

"Ok Jackie this is how the toy works." She pointed towards the red handle on the side of the box. "You slowly turn this and it will make music." She was right as she turned the handle soft happy music began to play.

Once the music began playing she started to sing along to the wordless song "dun dundun duhdundun dundun" she momentarily stopped singing and turning the handle and smiled at me. "Ok Jackie look closely at the top of the box ok" I nodded my head.

She continued to turn the handle as the song came to a close. 'duh dun dedun dunn dun' At he last note of the song the box lid sprung open and something jumped out at me! I let out a small yelp and covered my eyes startled. I wasn't expecting anything to jump out! I thought the box just played music.

My mother chuckled at my fear she thought it was cute. She gently rubbed my head running her fingers through my hair. "It's ok honey you don't have to be scared. Take a look at what came out sweetie."

He words were kind but it was her soft voice that told me every was ok. Her voice was always soo sweet and happy no matter the situation.

Trusting her words I slowly removed my hands from my eyes. I was going to face the monster that jumped from the box. With my vision clean I saw that the box revealed a clown with a white face, red smile, green eyes and wild green hair. Along with his wild features the clown let out a hackeling laugh.

"Mommy it wooks wike me!" I screamed excitedly to my mother. I stood and jumped onto my mothers lap to hug her. "Twank you for ma gift mommie." I said against her chest

She welcomed me in with open arms as she hugged me back "Aww you are soo very welcome my little Jack in the box" I giggled at the name she gave me "You are just soo cute and sweet you know that. Now go play you little cutie."

She released me from her hold as I crawled back over to my toy to try it out for my self. We sat on the floor for hours playing with the Jack in the box. Every time the little clown popped out we would burst into a fit of laughter along with the clown.

But sadly our play time was brutally interrupted once my _father_ came home drunk. Except this time he wasn't only drunk he was high also, which was a deadly combination when it came to him.

He almost tore the door down. He came in in such a rush ,like a member of a SWAT team, he made my mother and I both jump. Once he registered we were in the room he sent us a deadly glare as he threw a beer bottle my way.

My mother snatched me up just in time before I got hit. I could hear the bottle shatter against the floor as I clung to my mother's chest. Becomeing more inraged at the fact that he missed me, my father started to say things like "I should have hit that ugly clown!" and "You should have left that monster at the hospital!" I new he never liked me. He always had soo much hatred towards me opposite to the love my mother showered me in. In his eyes I was a monster, a waste of space, and nothing even close to being his son.

My mother quickly carried me into the back room that was deemed our room and hid me in the closet with my Jack in the box away from his evil rane. She told me to stay put and play...but I was afraid. Not for myself but for her. She was all I had..the only one who loved me. If something happened to her I was all alone. Even at my age I knew being around my father meant danger.

So when I heard her leave the room I carefully came out the closet. I slowly opened the door to our room as it lead to the hall way. Causously I peeked around the corner. And at the moment I did the worry I had for my mother came true.

Right before my eyes it happened my _father_ hit my mother across the face with the back of his hand knocking her to the floor with all the force behind it. Moments before they were in each others face argueing and curseing as they always do when he comes home. But this time ...this time he decided he wanted to hit her...and that's exactly what he did right infront of his three year old son.

The sickening smacking noise chilled me to the bone as it rung in my head over and over again on constant repeat. My mother layed on the floor in front of him holding her right cheek as tears flowed from her eyes. Her gaze slowly lifted to look at me. I saw all the hurt she felt in her eyes as she say all the pain and fear in mine. She only knew I was there because I started to scream and cry after his hand made brutal contact with her face. The culprit decided to look at me also through those burning green eyes that were also mine.

He stared at me for a few moments he didn't move towards me, he didn't try to stop my crying, he didn't even say sorry to my mother, or try to help her up. He just stared those cold, hard, red eyes at me. He had so much hatred in those eyes. Something I just had to inherit from him. The only thing we had in common was our ,bright sparkling jade,eyes.

But his were dazed with alcohol making them burn red, confused by drugs turning them cloudy, and filled to the brim with hate towards himself, my mother, and the majority towards me causing his eyes to be quite frightful.

Once I met his gaze I stopped crying and screaming as I stared back at him. There was nothing but silence between up and tension as innocent green met the identical vicious, slightly red green. Moments passed before he slowly opened his mouth deciding to speak.

"You will never be my son. You will always be a hideous monster and no one...NO ONE!" He scream "Will except you" His words hurt me deeply. I was only three years old but I was very smart for my age. I knew what those words meant and when they came out his mouth they hit me hard. I never knew why he hated me, or why he disowned me as his son.

After he said what he had to he turned and stormed out the house once again returning to the bar to indulge on his second load of alcohol for the day.

When I was sure he was gone I rushed over to my mothers side and hugged her as tightly as I could. She told me that no matter what my father said I wasn't a monster I was just a kid like anyother even though I didn't look like any other kid. She told me that I was her little Jack in the box.

That night she packed all of our things into our suit cases and we left the only place I knew as home for the first three years of my life. We went to Abby's house where we would be safe and around someone who loved us. Abby was kind of like another mom to me she loved me like my mom would. She said I could call her my aunt even though she wasn't but that was fine. She was really nice to me she couldn't beat my mom of course but she's nice.

When we got to her house my mother told Abby about what happened at our house with my _father_. Aunt Abby called him a bunch of names that night, she used alot of words I didn't know but when my mother covered my ears I figured that they were bad words since I didn't need to hear them.

After they talked for a little while we had dinner. When we were at home we barely ate. And when we did it was just left overs from the club. Tonight Abby made meatloaf and mashed potatoes my favorite.

Once dinner was finished it was close to my bed time so my mother gave me a nice bath with lots of bubbles like I liked. Then she stuffed me into my warm pajamas. My favorite pajamas in fact. It was a purple onezie with a green collar, yellow bow tie and green feet.

I struck a pose for my mother as I examined myself in the mirror. "I wook good mommy." My goofiness made her laugh. "yes you do look good pumpkin." She lifted me into her arms and tickled my stomach causing me to giggle. "Now lets get you tucked in buddy."

She softly tucked me in bed, but before I could fall asleep she said she had another surprise for me. She reached under the bed and pulled out a small box wrapped in purple paper with green stripes and tied with a big green bow. She handed me the box and told me to open it.

Carefully I pulled the the green ribbon untieing the bow. I was really excited to recieve two gifts in one day. With the bow gone all that was left was to lift the lid on the box. I was giggleing with soo much excitement I began to kick my feet under the covers. My Mother was laughing at how excited I was and urged me to open the box.

Once I calmed down a bit I closed my eyes and opened the lid. When I opened my eyes I took a look inside. What I saw was a small stuffed clown toy with a big red smile, green eyes, and a happy birthday hat.

I was really happy with my gift and it was all thanks to my mom. So I hugged her to show her I really appciated her gift. She knew what I liked and that was anything clown. I really like clowns their really funny and cool.

Mom took the empty box and set it on the shelf next to my Jack in the box. She tucked me back into bed and kiss me on the forhead. "Good night my sweet little jester." She turned off the lights as she left leaving me to rest.

Jack Bartholomew Napier started to drift off into dream land clutching his new toy and new friend.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The next morning**_

When the next morning came I lazily slid out of the bed with my stuffed clown cradled in my arms. i thought I heard my mothers voice coming from the kitchen she must have been talking to my aunt.

Once i reached the kitchen i looked around for my mother. She was sitting with my aunt at the kitchen table as they lightly chatted away. I decided it was time to make my presence known.

"Mommie..." I called rubbing sleep away from my tired eyes "I'm hungry." My aunt cooed over how cute I was as my mother stood up from her seat and walked over to my side.

She kneeled down in front of me and spoke in her soft sweet voice that was too innocent for this world."And what would you like to eat my little Clown Prince?" I took a moment to think it over. A huge smile attacked my face "I want Trix!"

Mom giggled and rubbed my messy green locks making them even messier. "I had a filling you would say that you little trickster. now come lets get you in the chair." I was a little short for my age but I didn't mind I thought it was fun to be short it made me cuter, I was a little vain for my age. Although I did have a hidden desire to be tall.

I strolled to the table waiting for my mother to lift me up into my seat. As my mother prepared my breakfast my aunt started to politely chat with me. "Good morning Jackie how'd you sleep?" She held a cheerful sincere smile on her face as she waited for my response.

"Good worning Auntie." I sing songed to her cheerfully " I swept well I had an AWESOME dweam!" I told her excitedly.

"Oh really you did?" She laughed "And what was it about?"

I was so happy she asked as I threw my hands around explaining to her my dream with a big smile across my pale face. "I dweamed that I built this wuge roller coaster in my wown fun house! It had all kinds of twists and turns and it even had loop de loops."

Then my face suddenly turned downward into a very unhappy frown. "But then this mean ole monster came and tried to ruin all my fun." I crossed my arms with a 'humph' as I thought of that mysterious monster.

"Well" Mommie called reaching over my shoulder me to sit my cereal down in front of me "Baby not all people have the same kind of humor as us pumpkin." She kissed my forehead and rubbed my hair.

"But what about the monster mommy?" I asked ,looking up at her with wonder in my eyes.

"Oh that mean ole monster won't mess with my baby that's for sure." She reassured me with comfort in her voice as she took her seat next to me.

"Because that monster has to go through this fierce mama bear right her." Mother said pointing towards herself "To get to you and mama bear doesn't play when it comes to her little cubbie wubbie."

I looked at her with so much admirationin my eyes. I really loved my mom. "You know what mommy." I said between spoonfuls of cereal. "Wone day when im older im gonna twy and put a smile on that monsters face and every one else in the world! Even daddy."

She gave me a sweet smile and rubbed my cheek 'he truely is a blessing.' She thought. 'My blessing.' "Well im happy you wanna make every one smile even you dad honey."

"Well while we're talking about your dad we have some big news for you buddy." My aunt said smiling at me from across the table.

"What is it?" I asked looking from my mother to my aunt.

"Well honey" My mother started "I thought that it would be best for us if we gave your father some space. Some time for him to be alone to think about what's really important to him in life. To give him some time to umm...miss us." Her face was dripping with sadness as she thought about finally leaving her husband.

I gave her a questioning look "Why does daddy need time mommy?"

My mother dropped her head and stared at her hands as she thought of an easier way to explain to me without causeing herself to break down.

"Well Jackie." My aunt said taking over for my mother after seeing her so distressed "The more time your away from your father the more he will miss you...and the the more he misses you the more he loves you." she gave me a sweet smile to seal the deal.

My mom looks up to face me with a sad smile after finding her wouds. "What we're trying to say honey is...that we're gonna be moving to Gotham sweetie."

My mouth instantly dropped when I heard the news "Really! We're moving!?" My mom wasn't really sure if I was excited or not

"Yes we are honey" She gave a small chuckle "..are you excited?"

I was shocked because I always wanted to go to Gotham. i always heard about it on tv and always wished to go there. We auctually lived right outside of Gotham only a few miles away but without a car travaling was always hard.

"Of course im excited mom! I've always wanted to go to Gotham!" I started to pump my fists in the air as I kicked my feet under the table "Yes!"

My mother was amused by my reaction 'he really could put a smile on anyones face.' She thought. "Well honey your wish is coming true just think about all the new fun things that are gonna happen sweetheart. We're gonna have a new house, you get to go to real daycare and make friends, and you don't have to deal with your dad coming home mad and being all mean." She smiled at me.

"Oh! I almost for got. You get to go to a school next fall won't that be fun?"

I was really excited when I suddenly thought about something. "Mom?" I quietly asked.

"Yes baby?"

I started to look at my hands with a long face "Does moving mean we're gonna leave aunt Abby?" I asked with tears in my eyes

"Ohhh no baby! She's coming with us." She said holding my chin up to look into my innocent eyes.

"Sweet heart we're gonna live together the three of us." My aunt said with a warm smile. "I already have all my things packed and ready to go. There's no way im gonna let my nephew move to the big city and leave me behind." she said laughing.

I was really happy with the news. I was finally getting to go to the one place I always wanted to with my two favorite people in the world my mom and my aunt. This event opened up a whole world of oppertunities for me. He get to go daycare with real kids, and I finally get the chance to make real friends other than chuckles, my toy clown.

Then I thought about my birthday that was coming soon. I can finally have a real birthday party with people my age and not just my mom and aunt. Today is offically one of the happiest days of my young life.

Soon after breakfast the three of us finished packing the little things Abby had left in her apartment into cardboard boxes and stored them away in the trunk of her jeep.

Mommie and I settled into our seats, once we finished packing, as Abby checked her apartment one last time and told her neighbors and landlord goodbye.

"Are you excited for the trip buddy?" Mommi asked me.

"Of tourse I am mommy." I said from the back seat as I played with my Jack in the box and Chuckles.

"Well" said Abby as she climbed into the front seat of her jeep. "Every thing is all set now all that's left is for us to hit the road. Every one got their seatbelt on?" She asked putting her's on as well.

"Yeah we're all set." Mommie called as she sat comfortably in her seat as aunt Abby started the car.

"WAIT!" I screamed startleing my mother and Aunt. Stopping my Aunt from going anywhere.

"What is it honey" my mother asked worried

"Chuckles isn't in his seatbelt yet." I quickly buckled my new friend into his own seatbelt.

"Ok now we can go." I said to my mother with an innocent smile.

"Ok now lets go." Said Abby starting the car once again.

The drive to Gotham would take a little while I knew that. But they hadn't even drove a mile away from Abby's former apartment before I had peacefully fallen asleep in my carseat.

'He looks so peaceful when he's asleep' my mother thought. "So are you worried about other children seeing him JC?" Abby asked snapping my mother from her thougths.

Jacalin sighed "I would be lieing if I said i wasn't." My mother was worried about what other people would think about me especially children. She knew that alot of people were not like Abby and herself. People could be really judgemental.

Some people were like her husband,my father, that when they see Jack they would see a monster instead of precious baby.

"Well that's why it's best for us to bring him to Gotham." Abby said with comfort in her voice. She glanced over to her best friend then too to the rearview mirror to see me sleeping peacefully next to my toys by my side.

"Here he won't feel like a sore thumb as he would have back home. There's people like him in Gothem...especially kids his age." Jacalin turned to her friend with an annoyed look.

"And what do you mean by people like him Miss Abby? Are you trying to stick my son in some type of catagory?" My mother spat out with sass.

Abby smirked at her friend "Oh calm down mama bear i wasn't trying to lable your cub and you know that. I was just saying that there are children his age that live in Gotham that are also different...And other people may see them differently because they are different. But their all special in their own way. Like Jack for instance he happens to be really smart and funny."

Jacalin nodded her head along with her friends words."Yeah I know what you mean I was just messing with you. I just want Jack to have a normal life like any other child."

Our destination was drawing closer and closer. By the time they had finished talking we were coming close to the bridge that seperated us from own old life and our new life.

"Jack." My mother called slightly shaking me awake. "Jack wake up honey we're about to cross the bridge baby."

My eyes slowly started to crack open as I heard my mothers words. "Where are we?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Look out the window baby and you will see." I like any other child obeyed my mother and turned my gaze out the window. What I saw took my breathe away.

"Woooah" I said as I layed my eyes on the huge glorious bridge that streched across sparkling blue water before me. I've never seen soo much water in one place before.

"Look over there honey." My mother said pointing out the window towards a large sparkling city that was soon to be our new home.

Gotham the place of my dreams. Our chance to start off fresh and to have a better life . If only we knew what Gotham had in store for us. "Welcome to Gotham Jack our new home." My mother said.

"Say good bye to that shit hole and say hello to Gotham Jackie!" Shouted my Aunt excitedly.

I stared out the window admireing my new home...and my city to spread smiles to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gotham City**

As we crusied through the streets of gotham I couldn't keep my eyes off this city my new home. The buildings were taller than I ever could have imagined. They shimmered in sparkles as the sun cascaded upon their windows.

The citizens of Gotham were going about their daily business as we drove by. Women were shopping and pushing strollers, Men in tailored suits held coffee in their hands as they made their journey to work.

"So how do you like it buddy?" My mother adored the way I admired the city passing before me.

"I wove it!" I let out a cheerful glee. I loved every thing about gotham. The people, the buildings, the smell! My eyes slowly traveled up as the tallest building in the city came into view. "Woahhh" I stared in admiration.

The Building was a tall black metal and steal structure covered completly with windows and at the very top of the building was a giant 'W' "What is that place?" It was so wonderful I had to know.

"That Jackie is Wayne Interprise. The most expensive company in gotham owned by billionars!" His aunt told him with adventure in her voice.

"what's a billionare?"

"well honey its a person with alot of money" Mommy said

I wondered what it was like to have that much money. If I had that much money i'd buy a circus.

Continueing on our journey we exited the inner city of gotham to the more rural parts of the city.

"Are we going to our new house now?" I was cheerfully playing with chuckles who decided it was time to get out of his seatbelt. Yeah chuckles was a rebal.

"Yes we are sweetie and were almost here buddy. You'll like the neighborhood there are alot of kids your age here." She was still nervous for her son to meet children his age but it had to be done so why not sooner than later.

"Once we make this last turn we'll be there little man." HIs aunt called from the front seat as she navigated the car.

I momentarily glanced out the window. The first thing I noticed was a royal blue street sign the words on the sign looked foreign to my eyes as I tried to pronounce the world. "A-akarooham...A-kahamm...Mommie! What does A-R-K-H-A-M spell?" finally giving up on trying my self.

My mother chuckled "That spells Arkham honey and it's the name of out street. Arkham lane."

"Annnd we're here every one! Yayyy I didn't kill us!" screamed aunt Ivy as she pulled into the driveway of their new home.

I laughed at my aunts antics and unbuckled my seatbelt. "Your funny auntie heehee"

"Enough chit chat lets check out our new house!" My mother screamed excitedly.

What she said shot the gun for the three of us to rush out of the jeep like track stars. The three of us rushed to the door. I was bouncing with excitement waiting on my Aunt to open the door.

"Are you ready!?" She turned the key in the lock awaiting for the door to open.

"Yes yes yes!" I screamed almost jumping out of my pants as I waited for the sweet reveal of our new home. Without giving any warning my aunt jerked the door open. My jaw dropped as I stepped into the house.

Our house had two stories, all of the walls were different colors, some were light shades of sky blue, sweet hues of summer green, and honey suckle pink. I was never use to a real house only a small dank apartment compared to this house our apartment looked like a doll house from a dumpster.

As we entered the house a light purple plush carpet greeted your feet. On the ground floor was the kitchen,livingroom, laundry room and a small bathroom. A long winding staircase to the left of the doorway wound it's way up the stairs as it lead to the the second floor which held three bedrooms and a bathroom.

One room was painted light pink, the other content yellow. Nothing too exciting about that but it was the third room that stood out. For the third room the walls were painted a deep shade of purple but light enough to fit with the brightness of the home.

My mother reached down to lift me into her arms "So what do you think about our new home?" she asked nuzzleing my cheek.

I wrapped my small arms around her neck. "I wuv it mommy!" I now lived in a new city and I finally lived in an auctual house. life was really looking up for us.

"Well I think I could use some help unloading the things from the car, so we can start searching Jacaline." Aunt Abby always had a plan.

"What will you be swearching for aunt Abby?" I ususally tuned out during grown up conversations but this time I didn't for some unknow reason.

"Your mommy and I will be searching for jobs today buddy." She gave my mother a mischevious smirk.

"But where do I go while w'all are swearching?" I said with sadness. Thinking I would have to stay in our new house all by myself.

My Aunt stared at my mother for a moment with an amused expression. "I am soo happy you asked that Jackie! Your mother here can tell you where you'll be staying for a few hours! Isn't that right Jacalin?"

Jacalin sent Abby daggers before looking down at me. "well baby" she gave me a warm smile that had a little tent of sadness. "While your aunt and I are out Jackie you will be going to daycare and you will finally have to oppertunity to make firends."

My world was just getting better each second! "Yayy!" I tightly hugged my mother then jumped down from her arms to hugg my Aunt.

Abby let out a chuckle "You can unfreeze any heart can't you. I swear your making me soft" She patted my back as we pulled apart. "Now lets get this show on the road so we can get you to daycare!" She could always be so dramatic as if she was putting on a show for every one. I admired that.

 _Mr. Blue sky softly playing in the back ground._

 _'sun is shinin' in the sky. There ain't no cloud in sight'_

The three of us took on the task of carrying boxes inside. I lead the group as I held the smallest boxes in my arms. We filed back into the house after each trip to store away our belongings.

 _'It's stoppedd rainin' everybody's in a play. Any don't you know it's a beautiful new day, hey hey'_

The moving van was late so our house was still naked without any furniture on the inside. We stored away dishes in the drawers of our blue kitchen. My Job was to wipe down the plates and hand them off to my mother so she could store them in the cabinets.

 _'Runnin' down the avenue. see how the sun shines brightly in the city. On the streets where once was pity Mister blue sky is living here today,hey hey'_

Abby started to move all of the boxes that were her's into the yellow room upstairs. While we were emptying the jeep, we discussed who would get which room upstairs. My mother chose the pink one as Abby chose yellow I got the purple room of course. My mother and Aunt knew before I even chose which room I was going to pick.

"Phewww!" sighed abby wiping sweat from her brow "That was a lot of work!"

"Oh quit complaining it wasn't that bad drama queen." My mother rolled her eyes. I swear those two could bicker as if they were blood sisters. Their friendship had really strong bond.

"Well all that's left is to get cleaned up so we can hopefully snag a job and get little man to daycare." Abby leaned down to face me. "Any thoughts on what outfit you want to wear for your first day buddy?"

"I Know the pwerfect outfit Aunt Abby. I will Wook good." I gave her a cheeky grin as I rushed up the stairs to my room to scavage through my suit case. I threw clothes over my shoulder to get a better view of what I was looking for.

A wide grin streached across my face as my eyes layed upon my number one favorite outfit. I grabbed my outfit and quickly ran into the bathroom to change and to wash up.

My mother and Aunt stood at the bottom of the stairs dressed and ready waiting for me to finish up and make my way down the stairs.

"I swear he takes longer to get dressed than I do." My mother complained

My aunt gave her a sly smirk "Well he is your son and you know what they say..Like mother like son." She burst out into a fit of laughter as my mom hit her shoulder.

At that moment I was offically finished with dressing myself. My mother held a big smile on her face as she layed eyes on me.

"Looking good nephew!" My aunt was so silly some times but her cheerful demeaner was just what you needed some times.

I wore a sky blue button down shirt with a dark green vest over my shirt. I sported my favorite soft purple pants and decided to wear my comfy purple sneakers. My hair was spiked upward in it's usual condition, messy and kept at the same time.

"My baby's trying to grow up on me so fast." My mother gently took my hands as we walked out of the house towards the car.

"Well its time to start the show everyone hop in" My aunt called opening the driver's door.

On our way to the daycare I started to bounce uncontrolable in my seat with chuckles by myside. "How many kids do you think I'll meet mama?"

"Im not sure honey but I'm sure your gonna make alot of friends." My mother assured

"Well the GPS says that right up ahead Jackie so you don't have much longer to wait buddy." My aunt said squinting at her phone on the dashboard. "Are you excited?"

"Yes Yes Yes!" I screamed excitedly cluching chuckles.

"Well were here baby." My mom turned around to face me "Jackie I want you to understand that some kids might be mean, but for every mean one that's in there." she pointed towards the upcoming daycare " There will be even more nicer ones ok honey."

"Yes mama I wunderstand. " I nodded my head so she knew I understood well.

Aunt Abby pulled the car to a hault as she parked the car. "Jackie I hope you have a really nice ok buddy and remember mommy and auntie really love you."

"I wove you too auntie. Mmmmwah!" I did my best to blow her a kiss as she caught it, causing me to giggle.

My Aunt stayed in the car as my mother walked me inside. The outside of the daycare was built out of small tan and brown bricks covering the building from bottom to top. There were nicely trimmed bushes that greeted us on our path to the door. I felt my mom's grip on my hand tighten as she opened the door.

I started too feel a sudden urge come over me and it was a very urgent one. "Mommie?" I stared to dance in my pants. "Mommie I have to pee!"

"Ok baby there's a bathroom right there." She pointed to a yellow door against the wall "Let me hold chuckles while your gone."

I quickly handed her chuckles as I scurred to the yellow door to releave myself. My mother chuckled and walked over to a small desk behind a window to check me in.

"Hi!" Said a cheerful older lady behind the desk. "How may I help you today?"

"Hi I've recently moved here so I would like to enroll my son here it's his first day." My mother was visibly shakey as she talked to the lady.

The lady gave my mother a warm smile. "His first time leaving the nest huh dearie?" Jacalin's eyes fell downwards as she nodded her head. "Honey it won't be so bad. He'll be just fine. Here." She handed Jacalin a pink clip board full of paperwork. "You can have a seat over there so you'll be more comfortable."

Jacalin walked over to the small waiting room to fill out her papers. The inside of the daycare was nothing like the out side. Colorful streamers hung from the ceiling. The walls were covered with children drawings and cartoon cut outs.

"Hi im Stacy." Jacaline slightly jumped startled she was so caught up in the paperwork she hadn't noticed a young burnnett sitting to her right.

"Oh hi im Jacalin." she gave stacy a warm smile.

"So are you new here? I haven't seen you hear before." Stacy was quite a curious lady.

"Yes I am auctually. I just moved here today with my son and my sister."

Stacy bursted with excitement "Oh really! That's wonderful I have a son also! My little pride and joy Thomas." she sighed with a loving smile thinking of her child. "What's your son's name?"

Stacy was starting to get on Jacalin's nerves but she tried not to show it she didn't want to be rude. "His names Jack and he should be comeing out the bathroom any minute-"

Jacaline was cut off by a child's screaming. A small brunnett boy ran from the bathroom crying as he ran to Stacy. That must be her son Jacaline thought.

Stacy,suddenly alarmed by her sons distress, stood from her seat "Thomas whats wrong!?"

"Mommy!" He wailed "There's a monster in the bathroom!" clutching her dress

Jacalin's eyes were so focused on the child's words as her heart began to race. The next thing she heard was the bathroom door closing once again. Out came a crying Jack napier. Jacaline quickly left her seat and kneeled to her son's level.

"Jackie! Jackie baby what wrong!?" She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Mommie." he stuttered through his sobs "I-I j-just tried to say hi to h-him and t-then he screamed at me! He-he called me a monster mommy! He called me a monster like daddy did!" He wrapped his small arms around his mother frame.

Jacalin's heart broke as her worst fears came to reality. She knew this was going to happen at some point in Jack's life. "Baby." she said taking his chin in her "Baby look at me." when his teary gaze met hers she contiued. "Remember what I told you? You are NOT a monster your just like anyone else."

Jack wiped his eyes as he sniffed "B-but what if I can't make friends because they twink I'm a m-m-monster!" Another wave of tears hit Jack's eyes.

"Hey Hey Hey dry those beautiful eyes. Their too nice to be filled with tears." She rubbed his little green orbs free of his fresh tears. "You'll make friends baby don't worry this was just your first time ok baby."

"Yes mama." He tightened his arms around his mother feeling happier after the talk with his mom.

"I am really sorry about what Thomas said about your son Jacaline." She tried to give an apology as Jacalin stood with Jacks hand in hers.

"I know their just kids he didn't know what he was saying. Well we have to go goodbye."

Stacy gave a meek bye as Thomas stayed close to her side.

Jacalin returned to the lady behind the window desk to turn in Jack's paper work. The lady looked over the paper work to make sure every thing was correct. Once she was done she looked up and set her eyes on Jack. She gasped.

Jacalin was worried that Jack was going to have to go through another confrontation so she held him close to her side. "You must be Jack! Well im Dalorious. You are just precious! I love your vest."

I gave Dalorious a smile. She was really friendly. I wonder if it was by nature or if it was because she was old. "Thank You Mrs. Daworious."

Dalorious chuckled as Jacalin let out a relieved sigh. "Well Mrs. Napier your son is quite early today so he'll be the only child in the critter corner for a few minutes."

"What's the Cwitter Corner Mrs. Daworious?" The name sounded odd to me.

"Well the Critter corner is the name of your class room buddy. And your Teacher Will be Mr. Gordon. Are you ready to go to class little guy?"

"Yes!" My earlier attempt to make a friend was soon forgotten. I looked up to mother. "Can I have chuckles now mommy?"

Mommie had forgotten all about the little clown in her hands. I held chuckles close as Mrs. Dalorious came out of her office to walk me down the hall. "Say see you later to your mom Jack."

I felt a little sad to have to leave my mom but I was so excited to meet other kids even after my bad experience. I ran up and hugged her one last time. "I Wove you mama see you waiter."

"Bye bye baby make alot of friends ok." she ran her hands through my green hair as I pulled away.

"I will. Bye" I waved cheerfully before Dalorious took my hand in hers as we walked down the happily decorated halls.

The two of us walked down the long stretch of hallway until we came to a hault infront of a bright yellow door. "Well Jack here is your class you can go in and meet your teacher now."

I let go of her hand. My innocent green eyes met hers "Thank you Mrs. Daworious. Bye bye." I reached for the door knob but it was a little too high so I had to stand on my tippy toes to reach. With the door open I took my first steps inside. Closeing the door behind me.

My classroom was decorated nicely. There was a napping area that held six cots for kids to nap on. The play area had a fluffy purple rug in the middle. The walls were covered with hand drawn pictures of elegant cats,mysterious bats,poisonous plants,wobbly penguins,fancy hats,scary crows, double sided coins and for some odd reason green question marks. The other kids that belonged in my class must have drawn them. I wonder if I will be able to meet some of these kids today.

I was soo busy looking at my surroundings I never noticed my teacher coming to stand by my side. "Well you must be my new student. Hi I'm Mr. Gordon." The owner of the gruff voice extended his hand towards me.

I held up my hand to greet his. "Hi im Jack." I said meekly I'm not sure why I was so shy all of a sudden.

He released my hand. "Well Jack you can head on over to the play area right over there while we wait on your classmates.

I nodded my head ok as I moved in the direction of the purple rug. I sat chuckles on the rug as a box of building blocks caught my eye. I crawled towards the box and brought it back to the rug with Chuckles and I.

A mischevios smile on his face. "Ok Chuckles lets get building."

I was alone in the classroom for about half an hour and in that short amount of time I built the fun house of my dream. It was my huge fortress there was a wall surrounding the fun house. I tried to use all of the green blocks as the walls. And I built a two story building within the wall.

At come point I ran to Mr. Gordon and asked for a piece of paper, some tape, and a pack of markers. With my new supplies I created a sign to put on the front of my building. I wrote 'JACK'S FUN HOUSE' in colorful capital letters. Satisfied with my work I taped my sign in place.

Behind the fun house I used a flexiable race car track to build my rollercoaster. It starts off high then leads to a shear drop as a rollarcoaster car plummets to the bottom until it suddenly goes through the harsh rolls of the loop de loop.

I was too busy laughing to myself to notice a knock on the door. Mr. Gordon who was curiously watching over my work stood to open the door. "Welcome Nice to see you again Alfred."

"Same to you Mr. Gordon. Come along master Bruce It's time to go and play." A small child with black hair walked from behind Alfred's leg. He was dressed in a pair of black dress shorts that came a little above his knees. A grey button down shirt that was tucked into his shorts. A black dress jacket and black wool dress socks that came to his knee to complement his black dress shoes.

"Bruce why don't you go play with Jack over there. He's new to the class" He pointed towards play area at the bleachy white child with green nodded in agreement as he started to approach this new kid.

As he got close he heard the new kid speak. "Ok chuckles." I kackled "We've built our wall, and the fun house, and the rollarcoaster. All we have left to do is station the gaurds." I held a army soilder in one hand "And to build the moat." I held blue lego blocks and an alligator toy in his other hand.

"What are you building?" A sophisticated voice called from behind me. Snapping me from my thoughts.

I turned around to face the new comer. "Im building a fun house."

"What's a fun house?" I was shocked this kid didn't know what a fun house was.

I stood and carefully stepped over my creation. Careful no to knock anything over. "Ok let me explain. A fun house is this big glorious place where you have lots of fun!" I threw my arms into the air as I explained.

Mr. Gordon watched the two from his desk in the eyes of the children they were having a normal conversation but to the eyes of a grown up one child was jumping around as they barely spoke regular english.

"On the inside of fun house is an endless maze of mirrors. Once a person enters it will be nearly impossible to escape! " I carried on as if I was hosting a show. "Once you make it through the maze your in a room filled with balloons! Once you find the trap door your taken outside to my favorite part." Jack pointed towards the modified race car track. "The fun coaster! It travels really fast as you zoom of the top to the bottom and speed through the loops. That my friend is what a fun house is." I gave the kid a big smile with my red lips as I finished.

Bruce wasn't sure what this kid was talking about. "Wow I've never heard of that before." Bruce suddenly straightened up professionally. "Well hi my name is Bruce Maxamillion Wayne." He held out his hand .

I chuckled "Why are you standing like that? Like your a Lawyer?" Bruce's bareing faultered as he heard Jack's words. "Well anyway I'm Jack Bartholomew Napier nice to meet u Bruce!" I grabbed his hand and shook it wildly before releasing. "So what do you want to play?"

Bruce was a little confused " umm I ususally don't 'play' when im here."

My smile fell "Well what do you do?"

"I usually help Mr. gordon in his office if he needs me."

"O come on Bruce could you please play a game with me it can't really hurt I'll be fun!"

Bruce thought for a second "Well I guess I could play this once..."

"Yes! I have the perfect idea! Why don't you build a fort like I did." I gasped with excitement "We could be fort buddies! What kind of a fort are you gonna build?"

Bruce took a mental note that this kid talks alot. "Well im not gonna build a fun house...I guess I'm gonna build a cave."

I clapped with glee "Ohh that sounds wonderful. I'll be playing with chuckles while you build your cave."

"Alrighty them i'll inform you when i'm done." Bruce walked away towards the toy shelves to get materials."

"Hey Bruce." I called out

"Yeah?"

I looked down to my purple sneakers "Does this mean we're you know pals?"

Bruce nodded his head "Yeah we're friends."

My day went from good to bad to even better. I finally made a real friend! Mom will be so proud of me!

I quietly sat to the side of my fort as he I played with chuckles. All was fine until another kid came to the critter corner. A tall man with orange hair, wore a lab coat as he quickly dropped his son off and left without telling the kid bye.

The kid was the same height as me though we were both shorter than Bruce. He had bright orange hair like the man that quickly left. He wore a pair of blue jogging paints, a dark purple shirt, a green jacket and green shoes. This kid knew what colors look has my respect.

Mr. Gordon greeted the child with a hello but the child only gave him a dry wave as he walked to a corner of the play area to sit alone. I noticed the kid was carrying a small green book in his hand as he went.

I kept my eyes on the kid as he sat alone. I slowly stood from my seat as I moved towards the kid in the corner. As I approched I noticed that the kid was sniffiling. The kid was crying.

"Hey what's wrong ?" The kid never turned around

"Nothing go away." The kids voice was low as he tried to keep it from quivering.

"Well." I said taking a seat next to the kid. "Im gonna sit right here until you tell me what's wrong." Sooner or later this kid was gonna get tired of me and start talking.

The kid glanced his blue eyes towards me wonder who I was. "Who are you ?" I guess it was gonna happen sooner that later.

"My names Jack. Jack Bartholomew napier. Who are you?"

The kid wiped his nose with his sleeve. "Nigma. Edward Stanly Nigma...Jr" Edward spit the word Jr out like it was poison in his mouth.

I slapped my hands on my knees and took a sigh "Well Ed What's your problem buddy?"

Ed gave me this weird look "Ed? How clever. Well if you must know Jack...I happen to have problems with my dad."

I started to look down knowing all to well what that was like. "Well I know that feeling. I saw your dad when he ran off. He seemed to be in a hurry."

Ed layed his head against the wall as he sighed. "Yeah. He was on his way to work...He's always busy and forgets about me."

I patted Ed on the back. "Well dad's can be mean but how about you come and play with me an Brucey over there. We're building forts you should really join. It'll be fun."

Ed scrunched up his face. "Pssh I don't really have 'fun' kid."

I was shocked to hear this "What is with ya'll and not haveing fun!? Ed it won't be that bad. You can build any kind of fort you want."

Edward sighed giving in "Fine I guess play." I knew I could get this kid out of this corner.

The two of us stood to walk towards Bruce as he worked on his fort.

"He talked you into it to Edward?" Bruce asked not looking up from his work.

"Yup he surely did Bruce. What's your fort?" Edwards stopped infront of Bruce's work.

So far he used grey building blocks as his cave walls that formed a circle aound him. He had a black car inside the fort parked atop a platform. "Well Edward I am tring to build a cave but construction isn't really my specialty."

At that moment the yellow door of the critter corner opened yet again. A woman with blonde hair stepped in holding the hand of a boy who had half blonde hair and half white hair. Auctually eveything about the boy was half and half. The right side of body seemed to be this greyish color while the left side was a peach color.

He said buy to the lady that dropped him off but I thought it was odd he used her first name. "Goodbye Joan."

The kid wore a pair of kakie and grey shorts, an orange and grey t-shirt, and orange and grey shoes. He cheerfully walked towards the boys. "Hey guys."

Bruce acknowledged him with a nod "Harvey."

"Hello Harvey." Edward said while throwing his hand up as he sorted through the toys he needed.

I walked up to this two-faced new kid. Hehe Two face. "Hi I'm Jack Bartholomew Napier." I gave him a small wave.

Harvey was a very cheerful person. "Hey there I'm Harvey Alowishes Dent."

I chuckled " Nice middle name Alowishes." Harvey laughed along

"Like you can really say anything Bartholomew!" We both broke out in laughter this guy was pretty cool.

"Hey you wanna play with us we're building forts out of blocks?" I asked extending my hand behind me towards our creations.

"That sounds awesome! Hey we should have a war when we're done building." That was auctually a really good idea.

I jumped with cheer "Perfect let's go!"

The four of us continued to work on our forts as we got to know one another. I learned that Ed liked alot of riddles and always got mad when you knew the answer to them.

Bruce was the one who always knew the answer. Ialso found out that his parents owned Wayne enterprise. I thought that name sounded familiar.

And then there was Harvey but I gave him the name two-face. He was a pretty layed back kid. Although when I asked about his grey half he refused to answer. I bonded with two-face the most he was the only other kid that knew how to have fun and not worry.

All too soon playtime ended once mommie came to pick me up. When she arrived we were into an all out war. Me and Harvey against Ed and Bruce.

"Toss the grenade Harve!" I commanded as I took shelter behind my fort.

"Bombs Away!" Harvey screamed as he tossed a green building block in between the forts of Ed and Bruce.

"Ed take cover!" Bruce yelled out trying to help his team mate.

Ed was too busy typeing away on his toy computer he stored in his fort to notice the granade."What?" He asked looking up from the computer confused.

"BOOM!" I screamed "We knocked you to the back of your fort Ed and Bruce your east cave wall was ruptured.

Ed nodded his head as he tried to fake is own death. Ed threw his body back to hit his labratory fort wall. "Ooo the painnn." He whinned

"Ed nooo!" Bruce yelled

"Bruce." Ed called out weakly as he streached out his shakey hand towards Bruce. "Avenge me." He dropped his hand and his head to the floor as his tongue plopped out his mouth.

I laughed out "One done Harve one more to go!"

"Jack watch out he's got a bomb!" Harvey yelled towards his pal.

"Bombs Away!" Bruce yelled as he threw a grey ball Jack's way.

"Oh I don't think so Brucie." I reached behind myself and grabbed a Captain America sheld to protect myself.

The ball lightly bounced against my sheld and rolled towards Harvey's fort. The three of us stared at the grey ball in unison as it roolled and came to a hault. "Kadoosh." Bruce quietly said.

Harvey fell back and started to cough uncontrolably "Jack..."He weezed

I abandoned my fort and jumped into Harvey's neighboring castle fort. "Harve nooo that bomb was meant for me!"

Harvey patted me on the shoulder nodding as he understood. "I know...Jack." Harvey called weakly followed by a few coughs.

"Yeah Harve?" I called as I watched my friend lay on his pretend death bed.

"Use the gas Jack..." cough cough "Use the laughing gas!" At that moment Harvey made his body go limp. "Ughhhh"

"You got it pal." I returned to my fort to finish off Bruce.

"Do you surrender Napier?" Said Bruce who had a smug look on his face

"Never Wayne." I reached into a continer I stored in my fort that held purple wooden cylinder blocks. I taped lables on each cylinder that read 'lauhing gas' in my scratchy writing.

I held two cylinders in my hand "This is for Harvey" I tossed them both in with Bruce "Boom. Boom."

Bruce felt this uncontrolable urge come over him as he started to laugh and laugh. Hearing his laughter Ed joined in along with Harvey and myself. Pretty soon all of us were rolling around laughing with tears in our eyes.

Ed was the first to speak up "I hate to admit it but that was fun."

"I have to agree with you there Ed" Bruce commented

"See I told ya'll it was gonna be fun." I laughed.

"Jack." Mr. gordon called from his desk "Jack your mom is hear."

I jumped up at the mention of my mom. "Mommy!" I ran across the play area to my mothers side at the door. "Mommy come meet my new friends!" I called pulling her pants leg. She giggled and followed me to the play area.

"Mom this is Ed." I said pointing towards the orange haired kid. He said hi and gave a small wave. "That's Bruce." Pointing towards the black haired kid he waved. "And this is my best pal Harvey." Pointing to the kid with two halfs. He gave Jack's mother a sweet smile and wave.

"That is so wonderful you made friends baby,but its time to go now. You'll see them tomorrow."

I nodded my head and turned to the guys. "Bye you guys see ya tomarow." I waved goodbye to evey one as I left. Who would've thought I'd make that many friends.

Once we were home we ate dinner, I took my bath then went to bed. I thought about my day as I held chuckles close.

I just can't wait to see what'll happen tomorrow.


End file.
